


Life was never fair to begin with

by swimmingwithtitans



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingwithtitans/pseuds/swimmingwithtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[from ffn] </p><p>Life wasn't a game to be toyed with; neither was love, but being a ninja- this was something that he gambled with for his selfish own reasons. Neji x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life was never fair to begin with

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago on my ff account but kind of discontinued it on there but hopefully I can continue it here..

We thought we made it out alive, but in the end we were terribly wrong, so very wrong indeed- we weren't safe at all. He and his friends guarded my family and I with their life on the line but in the end it wasn't enough because the enemy found us and began picking us off one by one until there was just 4 of us left.

His friends and my family turned against us for selfish reasons which got them killed in the process but in the end it was just a matter of life or death, a game the enemy wanted to toy with us . 


End file.
